Family Guy Shrink Story Collab with Fred100001
by Family Guy Fan writer 15
Summary: Stewie made a shrinking device and decided to use his for his own amusement.


Written by me and fred100001 on deviantart.

Brian comes into Stewie's room. Suddenly a ray zapped him shrinking him.

Brian: What the hell?

Stewie smashes his foot down next to Brian on the carpeted floor.

Stewie: Who's the short one now? You're like three inches tall now. I could throw you in my diaper if I wanted!

Brian: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Stewie: What are you talking about baby Brian? Nothings wrong with me, you're the short one!

Brian: Stewie! This isn't funny!

Stewie: Well I think its hilarious. You should see the look on your face! Oooo I bet Emily will find this funny!

Brian: No she won't! Grow me back to my original size!

Stewie: As if Brian, your already good enough for a toy. We'll have tea parties, play house, except as a modern family where you get to be a gay husband with my He-Man.

Brian: I don't want any of this!

Stewie: Then I can store you for later. But where? Oh wait, I know where...

Stewie unbuckles his overalls letting them slip down. He pulls the back of his diaper and grabs Brian.

Stewie: no duty... yet! Enjoy your time in my diaper!

Stewie lets go of Brian and Brian land on the plastic padding.

Brian: Dammit Stewie!

Stewie puts his overalls back on.

Stewie: This will be so much fun...

Stewie began skipping toward Emily's room down the hall. He was doing his best to make tiny Brian bounce around in his diaper. He opened the door to Emily's room.

Stewie: Diaper twin are you in here?

Stewie looked and saw that she's not in there.

Stewie: Guess not...

Brian then starts to bite on Stewie's butt.

Stewie: Ow! Oh, you like to play rough don't you Brian? Two can play in that game.

Stewie sits down. Brian was pushed into Stewie's butt crack.

Stewie: having fun back there Brian?

Brian: Certainly not! What does it look like to you?!

Lois: Alrighty Stewie, time for your lunch.

Lois carries Stewie to his usual high chair.

Stewie: Damn you vile woman! I was having fun torturing the dog. Where is Emily? I must speak with her.

Lois: Now eat your turkey lasagna. And try not let that orange fat cat eat it.

Cuts across the room to Garfield waving.

Stewie: Who let bill murry's Garfield into the show? Are we really hurting for gags in this episode. I have Brian in my diaper and I'm about to eat lasagna. He's going to have a bad time and we're trying to fill the episode with a cheap Garfield joke. Ugh the writers as fox suck.

Garfield: Well screw you Stewie. At least I'm not your cat. I'm outta here. Maybe Disney could get me a better movie.

Garfield walks away.

Stewie: Lois, let me go! I want to see Emmy!

Lois: Eat your lunch Stewie.

Stewie began to reluctantly eat his food.

Stewie: I say...

Stewie takes a couple more bites.

Stewie: Oh man this so delicious.

As Stewie was halfway eating his lasagna, Brian meanwhile was trying to dig his way out of the butt crack.

Stewie couldn't feel him but he gave Brian a little toot of a fart and laughed knowing it had to be hell in there. But seconds later, there was a small grumbling sound in him.

Stewie: Oh boy... sorry Brian.

Stewie then let out a large amount of poop into his diaper.

Stewie: Lois let me go now!

Emily came in

Emily: Hey Stewie. Enjoying your lunch?

Emily then smelt a familiar odor.

Emily: Oh man... You must've gotten a heavy load there.

Stewie: Hey Emily uhhh yeah and ummm Brian is in there...

Emily: Wait what?

Stewie: I shrunk him and put him in my diaper.

Emily: Stewie! You shouldn't do that! He could be suffering like he did when we're trapped in that vault!

Stewie: oh I remember that we both made stinkies in our diapers and there was nothing we could do because we had no extra diapers. I feel bad please let me out of this diaper.

Emily carries Stewie out of his high chair and went upstairs to his room. Emily then unbuckles Stewie's buttons.

Stewie: thanks big diapered sister. Do I need to change you next? Hehehehe

Emily: I am still disappointed in what you did Stewie.

Emily placed Stewie on The changing table.

Stewie: but I did it for you. I made the shrink ray to shrink that asshole who broke up with you. Then you can show him what a real diaper is like.

Emily lowers Stewie's overalls

Emily: That doesn't mean you should shrink Brian.

Stewie: He was making fun of me for being small do I made him small. The shrink ray is over there. You can use to make him big again. Or we can all shrink and go on an adventure! My daycare would be cool to shrink at.

Emily: That's still no excuse.

Stewie started to cry

Stewie: I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy

Emily just rolls her eyes and began changing  
Stewie.

Stewie kept crying. As Emily unfolds Stewie's diaper, Brian gasped for fresh air.

Stewie: I'm sorry Brian! I didn't mean to go this farrrrrr!

Brian: Even if your forgiven, your still gonna be punished. That was more disgusting then that time Peter left a message on the Air Force One with his fecies.

Stewie began to cry more.

Emily: Get used to it. You already started it.

Stewie: No I'm smart you can't do this to me. Either of you!

Emily: As if. common Brian, Let's get you clean. Then we should grow you back.

Stewie was now in a fresh diaper. And stood up.

Stewie: don't make me use the shrink ray on you!

Brian: Hey I didn't asked to smell like crap!

Stewie: shut up you were rolling in your own poop the other day!

Brian: That was different!

Stewie followed Emily and Brian to the bathroom.

Stewie: basically the same.

Emily places Brian in the sink and turned it on at minimum.

Stewie stood by Emily feet. He stares at Emily grumpily while at the same time looks under Emily's skirt.

Stewie: looks like my big sister is a little wet!

Emily: Huh?

Emily turned down to see Stewie.

Emily: Oh for crying out loud!

Stewie: What? It's normal.

Emily: I told already to stop looking under my dress. Besides, i didn't use it yet.

Brian: Emily's got a point there.

Stewie: Oh you know I'm really kidding while I'm being a distraction.

Emily: Wait What?

Stewie zapped Emily with the shrink ray but the area of effect was too large and it shrunk Stewie too.

Stewie: Oh right... I forgot... I needed to set it to adult mode...

Emily and he shrunk till they were Brian's height.

Emily: Stewie?! What the hell?!

Stewie: You were going to get me in trouble!

Emily: Like hell you we're!

Stewie: stop yelling at me or I'm telling mom!

Brian: Yeah right...

Emily: Grow us back to our original size. I swear, if you don't who know what kinds of trouble we could encounter.

Stewie: I would but the ray is over there and it's kinda big.

Stewie pointed across the bathroom out the door and in Emily's room.

Emily: Great... now how do you suppose we grow ourselves?

Just then, they start to feel tremors.

Stewie: What the duce is that?

Meg: Mom I'm going to the bathroom. Got to let the kids out at the pool.

Peter: Gross Meg didn't need to know that.

The door swings open as Meg comes in.

She was huge and was not in flattering clothes. She must've been at the pool earlier with her friends because meg was in a bikini.

Stewie: Run!

Everyone runs out of her way avoiding getting stomped on. Then Meg starts lowering her bikini bottom.

Brian: Oh my god... so gross.

Stewie: it looks like a deflated party balloon.

Emily: Hey, that's our sister.

Stewie: Could we just get out of here before something bad happens?

Brian, Stewie, and Emily began to run for the door which was closed. They crawled under it as meg began to use the facilities.

Stewie: Man That was close.

Brian: can we please get bigger now? I'm sick of being small and Emily need a change.

Stewie: What?

Emily: The tremors startled me that I messed myself.

Stewie: I see... anyway, This could get risky, but I'll give it a shot.

Emily: What do I need to do to help? It looks like it's aimed at our dirty diaper pail by your changing table. Do we need to climb it?

Stewie: I'm actually gonna grow you back to your original size.

Emily: I know but the gun is aimed up there so do Brian and I have to climb up there?

Stewie: I wasn't planning on that! Let me try again and this time, I'll aim.

Emily and Brian stood on the carpeted floor of Stewie's room below the changing table as Stewie prepared the gun. It was harder as he was small but he wasn't going to be deterred.

Stewie: Alright, stand back.

Brian: Are you sure? Why not grow yourself then us?

Emily: Yeah use the mirror.

Stewie: I don't have a mirror.

Emily: Good point... how about you trade places with me. I know how to pull a trigger.

Stewie: Alright, But be careful with it.

Emily trades placed with Stewie and placed her small hands on the trigger.

Emily: Ready?

Stewie: Just aim at yourself, when I aimed at you, we both shrunk at the same time.

Emily: Well, wish me luck.

Emily Aimed at herself and grew back to her original size.

Emily: Ahhh that's so much better! Now I'm the big sister again!

She grabbed the gun and aimed it at Stewie.

Emily: Can't leave my little brother behind now would I?

Stewie: Ready when you are!

Emily shot the gun at Stewie and he grew back to his normal size.

Emily: now should we end the adventure Brian? Or do you want to change my wet diaper.

Emily laughed teasingly.

Emily: just kidding.

Stewie: Just Grow him already.

Emily: Alright...

Emily aimed at Brian as he grew back to his original size.

Emily: Ok I'm going to get changed now. That was interesting and I won't tell Lois about this Stewie.

Brian: Even if you did, she'll most like won't believe.

Emily: Maybe you can shrink that guy who was mean to me. I wouldn't mind giving him a front row seat to my wetting.

Stewie: With pleasure. Just need to makes some adjustments so this incident won't happen again to me.

Emily left Stewie's room. She smiled to herself knowing that Star football player would soon be nothing but a diaper toy for her. Lois then appears as Emily comes down the stairs.

Lois: Hey Emily.

Emily: Hey Mom.

Lois then sniffed.

Lois: Wow, done yourself again...

Emily: sorry mom should I go into stewies room for a change?

Lois: What?

Emily: What?

Lois: I don't know what you mean, but I mean you got yourself a heavy load.

Emily: Oh...

Emily blushed as she realized what her step mother meant.

Lois: Why Don't I offer you some assistance?

Emily: yeah that would be great.

Lois: Then let me get you changed.

Emily followed Lois to her room where Lois had her lie down.

Lois: Okay, just lie down Emily.

Emily did so. Lois got a clean diaper out and changed Emily out of her wet one and threw it away.

Lois: there all clean!

We then cut to another house in at evening. Stewie arrived in black clothes and a ski mask. It was Doug the Jock's house.

Stewie: This does seem like the right place... now to plan on phase one. Entering the house without getting caught... Maybe I should enter in the back yard...

The backyard was generic. A regular back yard with grass and a few flowers. There seemed to be an open window on the second floor. Stewie climbed over the fence. It seemed easy to him. He then tip toes not to make a sound. Just then, he heard and felt something breathing behind him. Stewie slowly and nervously turned his head around. Behind him was the jock's pet guard dog.

The dog lunged at him biting at Stewie.

Stewie dodged and starts running to a tree. The dog chased until a chain yanked it back like the cartoons.

Stewie: Ha. What a dumbass...

The dog lurched again causing the chain to break.

Stewie: Spoke to soon.

Stewie starts to climb the tree to avoid the dog. As Stewie was halfway up, the dog bites Stewie on the butt and then Stewie's waistband of his black pants starts stretching as his diaper starts to reveal.

Stewie: Oh crap...

The dog kept trying to pull Stewie as he's holding tight to the tree. Stewie's pants then slipped causing the dog to accidentally backlash with a small pair of pants in his mouth.

Stewie: oh right I have a shrink ray.

Stewie was about to get to get his shrink ray, but he noticed his pockets weren't there and then looks down. The shrink ray was in his pants and not in his diaper.

Stewie: Dammit... why does it have to be there...? Out of all places?

The dog was growling. The a voice was heard from the window.

Doug: Quiet Valentina, it's time for your bath.

The dog dropped the pants and skippered away to the back door.

Stewie: The dog's name is Valentina? What a silly name.

Valentina suddenly poked its head out growling at Stewie. Then it picked up Stewie's dropped pants and started shredding it to pieces like a mad dog saying it'll be him next if he dared insults again. The dog went back inside. All what's left on the ground we're shreds of black fabric and a shrink gun.

Stewie: well that's what diapers are for!

Stewie climbs down the tree and nervously looked at the fabric shreds.

Stewie: My god... that was so vicious...

Stewie turned to the shrink ray and decided to pick it up. He then noticed an upstairs window was open.

Stewie: Perfect...

Stewie began to climb back up the tree with the gun in his diaper's waistband. Stewie then leaps up from the tree to the window's edge. He was now dangling below the mouth of the open window. Stewie tries to pull himself up to the window. After a few attempts, he succeeded. He was now inside the jock's house.

Stewie: Perfect, now to find that son of a bitch.

He carried out his shrink ray as he quietly and cautiously tip toed looking for Doug. Doug was relaxing in his room playing video games. Stewie quietly peeked his head from the side of the doorway.

Doug: Ha Ha, hows that NormyClan51? Think you can take me down with your heavy gun? Well think again.

Stewie prepares to aim his shrink ray at the teen.

Doug: That's What you get for trying to beat me in Call of Duty. Haha.

Stewie fires his ray at Doug.

Doug: What the... The heck?

Doug then shrinks.

Stewie walked up to the shrunken man.

Stewie: I knew this would work.

Doug noticed a pair of feet infront of him. He looked up and saw a giant baby in nothing but a diaper, a black shirt. and a ski mask.

Doug: What the hell?

Stewie: Fancy seeing how thing get 'a little' weird for you.

Doug: You're a giant talking baby!

Stewie: From your point of view you got that one right.

Doug: What do you want from me?!

Stewie: You made fun and rejected my sister Emily.

Doug: That diaper wearing freak? She's a loser like Meg!

Stewie: Oh... *tut* *tut* *tut* *tut* You really shouldn't have said that...

Doug: what does that mean?

Stewie bents down and picks up Doug

Doug tried to run but stewie grabbed him with ease.

Doug: Let me go you diaper wearing baby! VALENTINA!

Stewie: what does that mean? Whatever I need to put you somewhere but your dumb dog ate my pants...

Valentina suddenly shows up in response to Doug's call.

Stewie: "poop, no matter!"

Stewie took the shrink ray and shrunk the dog to the size of an ant.

Stewie: not to tough now are you?

The tiny dog ran away whimpering.

Stewie: Now that's out of the way, it is time to settle a score.

Stewie opened the front of his diaper and dropped Doug in.

Stewie: this isn't how I imagined my first time with a man but I'll take it.

Doug: This is completely insane!

Stewie: And I've got some more fun for you...

Doug: What?

Suddenly Stewie laughed as he peed on the jock.

Doug: AHHHH!

Stewie walked home and knocked on Emily's room.

Emily: Hang on, I'm coming.

She comes to the door and opens.

Stewie: big sis...I need a change I have a surprise for you in my diaper.

Emily noticed something about Stewie.

Emily: What happened to your pants?

Stewie: Long story involving a very big sized guard dog.

Emily: Oh... right... I forgot to mention about that...

Stewie: yeah be better next time but open my diaper!

Emily: Fine... Just don't get cranky about it.

Emily then starts to unfasten the tapes.

Stewie smirked as Doug was revealed to Emily. He waited for her reaction. Emily's eyes widened for what she had witnessed.

Stewie: It's Doug. I made him little and showed him to my diaper.

Doug: This is absolutely disgusting!

Emily smirked as she reached in and pulled out doug.

Emily: You're mine now little man.

Stewie: Hope everyone learned their lesson as to not make fun of diaper wearing and diaper loving people.


End file.
